LAN (Local Area Network) is widely prevalent in the offices and the like. Communications via LAN include communications via wired LAN, in which information is exchanged through wired communication, and communications via wireless LAN, in which information is exchanged through wireless communication.
Communications via wireless LAN have the advantage over wired LAN of offering greater flexibility in regard of service spaces for terminals during communication, and is widely prevalent (for example, see Patent document 1).
[Patent document 1]
    Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-27931